


Bee movie and chill

by Ham_iltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay, Gay Sex, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, bee movie sex, they were supposed to watch a child movie, this is my first fic don’t kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ham_iltrash/pseuds/Ham_iltrash
Summary: Alexander invited Burr over to watch a movie he’s never seen. Things turn out for the better.Or.Alex and Burr fuck instead of watching a child’s movie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction hope you enjoy.

Alexander and Aaron had been chatting along with their other friends, on a group chat. Someone brought up a reference to a child’s movie, asking if Aaron liked ‘jazz’. Burr asked what it meant, and Hamilton had yelled at him to get over to his house as fast as Burr could.

He tried to get out of it, but Alex persuaded him with popcorn.

Aaron was opening the door, after hastily trying to get there for the popcorn.   
“Hamilton?”

Alexander’s shoved yet another handful of popcorn into his mouth, attempting not to laugh and choke on the small food that he had made for the movie. Before he could chew the handful, he turned to face Aaron Burr, a low groan coming from him. "I didn't get to finish the popcorn!" He replied, his voice muffled and nowhere near understandable.

He walked in closing the door behind him. Aaron looked around for a moment, before finding the teen with a mouthful of popcorn. He chuckled quietly.  
“Any popcorn left?”

The younger watched Aaron carefully, his deep brown gaze trained on the other male before a sudden realization hit him. He was sitting on the couch with a mouth /full/ of popcorn like a complete and utter pig. Alexander's cheeks quickly tinted an evident shade of red before he lowered his head on his side of the couch to chew.

As an unspoken response, he lifted up the bowl of popcorn for Aaron to see, revealing the large quantity of popcorn that was left.

Burr snorted, and began laughing. He took a seat in the couch, and took a handful out of the bowl; he started to eat piece by piece slowly.  
“So the bee movie? What’s it about, I mean evidently other than the bees.”  
He smirked seeing as if the other male couldn’t speak with his mouth full of popcorn.

Alexander let out a small cough into the sleeve of his shirt once he ate the popcorn that he had shoved into his mouth just a few mere moments ago, which allowed him to talk once again. He then turned to Aaron, a rather excited smile gracing his face before he wiped at any extra salt or butter that may have stayed behind around his mouth with his arm.

"Well!," he began whilst grabbing a tiny bit of popcorn, deciding that, perhaps taking huge handfuls was not too great of an idea, "it's about a bee named Barry B. Benson who doesn't really know what he wants to do yet like the other bees, so he goes out on some sort of 'adventure' thing and he meets a girl, and while he's hanging out with her, he figures out that humans are using their honey and he tries to sue the human race!" 

Aaron hummed and a small smile tugged at his lips. He was turned, so he could listen to the summary of the child’s movie. Burr finished his handful of popcorn, once Alexander had finished explaining. He grabbed another handful popping a few more pieces of the popcorn into his mouth, before speaking once more.

“It sounds like something you would do honestly. I can see it now. ‘Hamilton suing the whole human race’” Aaron chuckled softly. “You’d probably sue us for something as simple as honey too.”

Alexander furrowed his brows slightly at Aaron's response, an almost grumpy look taking over the one he had prior to. The younger immediately opening his mouth to retort - yet quickly shutting it afterwards, because Aaron was /right/, and he couldn't help but laugh at that.

With slight hesitation, the brown haired male reached over and plucked a piece of popcorn from Aaron's hand, only to then shove it into his own mouth and simply shrug, a closed mouth smile gracing his face. "Mm, good point."

“Hey! I’ll sue you for that piece of popcorn.” Aaron faked a mad face, before laughing. He dropped the handful into the bowl, and the snatched the bowl away.

“Mine” Burr started to do an Alexander, and shoved a whole handful of popcorn in his mouth. He was about to laugh, but slightly choked on a piece.

"Hey!" Alexander laughed, quickly leaning over to snatch the bowl of popcorn back from Aaron, only to then stop at the sound of the older coughing slightly. He immediately leaned back, his hand gently resting on Aaron's arm before he let out a small dose of laughter. "Christ, Aaron, don't die" he jokingly advised.

Once it seemed as though the older wasn't going to choke and die right beside him, he retracted his hand and snatched the bowl of popcorn back from him. "Perhaps popcorn is a safety hazard for you."

He let out a low whine after finishing the rest of the popcorn in his mouth, and tried to snatch the popcorn back. Aaron liked popcorn, and Alexander was denying him his love. Burr reached out for the popcorn, once more before giving up and dramatically throwing himself back on the couch, a hand over his forehead. “I’ll sue you twice.” He joked.

Aaron stopped the little dramatic showing, and sat up. He quickly snatched a few pieces and savored them. “Are we going to watch this child movie, or fight over popcorn?”

"I'd like to see you try" Alexander practically purred before he rested the bowl of popcorn on his leg, taking a tiny bit more and tossing one piece into his mouth. He had grown a bit of skill today towards catching food in his mouth due to him spending a bit of time waiting for Aaron to arrive. A bit of popcorn scattered the floor around the couch due to many failed attempts, yet if Aaron didn't notice it, it didn't happen.

"Well..." he hummed before plucking another piece of popcorn from his hand, "I would, personally, much rather fighting over the popcorn at this point," he paused to gently flick a piece at the other male's forehead, a tiny smirk gracing his face, "but that's your call."

Aaron smirked and ripped the bowl out of the shorter mans hands. He plucked a few pieces of popcorn out of the bowl and are them smugly. “I say fight over the bowl, but you won’t be able to reach the popcorn once I...” Burr stood up and held the bowl over his head.

Aaron kept eating the popcorn smugly waiting for the younger males next move. “And I think this is much interesting than watching some bee trying to get a human girl to fuck him. It’s just as futile as you trying to get this bowl of popcorn.”

Alexander's mouth dropped open slightly as Aaron snatched the popcorn from him, and he let out a small gasp as the older stood and held the popcorn over his head. However, once the initial shock faded, he furrowed and brows and smirked slightly before he quickly stood up and began to hop for the bowl of popcorn that remained far out of his reach.

"Shut up! 'The Bee Movie' is a children's movie!" The younger yelped as he attempted to snatch the bowl of popcorn, or perhaps slap it out of his hands, yet to no avail, as Aaron had just stated and easily proved. "And it is /not/ futile. If Barry B. Benson can get relatively close to getting a human to fucking him, I can get the - damn! - popcorn!"

Aaron stood unfazed by the shorter males /futile/ attempts. He did however grab another handful and ate a few pieces before offering Alexander the rest of the popcorn. “It’s just as futile as you trying to get laid Alexander. You will not get this bowl Alex. Stop trying. And put the movie on.” 

Aaron waited (what a surprise) for Hamilton to even slightly hit, grab, or do anything to the bowl. While Burr waited He nibbled in the popcorn in his hand.

Alexander let out a tiny growl before he hopped up once again, the tips of his fingers gently brushing against the see-through bowl before he stopped in his movements, causing him to fall back to the ground on his feet, a loud thud sounding beneath him before he curiously quirked a brow at Aaron. What in the sane hell was that supposed to mean? The immigrant folded his arms against his chest and smirked a bit at the older male, deciding to pause his attempts at getting the popcorn for the time being.

"Fuck you, man" the younger replied playfully before reluctantly continuing. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I can /so/ get laid."

Aaron set the bowl down on the couch, and rolled his eyes. “That bee is more likely to get laid than you are, please how can any girl find your loud mouth attractive.” He started looking for the tv remote. “Can we start the movie or are you going to continue to talk about your damaged pride and popcorn.” 

He picked the remote up fumbling with buttons. Aaron took a seat trying to figure out which button to press. “I vote we start the movie.”

"Girl?" He scoffed, watching as Aaron set the popcorn bowl down and got himself situated back onto the couch. For a reason in which was beyond him, Alexander felt his face heat up slightly, although most definitely not out of anger, and his shoulders slowly tensed. The heat in his face was almost sickening, yet he forced through and plopped down beside Aaron, slyly snatching the remote from the other male.

"Alright, alright, fine. We'll start the movie." He had already put the movie on - the television was just turned off. He pressed the 'on' button, displaying the menu screen of the movie before he quickly pressed 'play'. "Uh - you can have the rest of the popcorn by the way.."

Burr shrugged. “No thank you, I’ve had enough.” He leaned back on the couch and let out a soft sigh. Aaron let his arm lay on the back of the couch, as he waited for the movie to play.

“For the record if this is boring I’m playing on my phone.” He slipped his phone out of his pockets checking the chatroom. Maybe he could check some emails as well, he didn’t really want to watch a child’s movie.

Alexander watched the other male, almost as though he couldn't exactly look away. He felt his chest tighten slightly, his gaze quickly flickering to glance at the other male's arm, which felt much closer then it truly was. A tiny part of him practically screamed for him to move, whilst a larger part ordered him to stay put. 

He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

The younger male remained silent, unknowingly contemplating to himself about something that he could barely remember once he came back to reality, with a children's movie playing on the television and a specific man beside him. "Aaron" he said without full acknowledgement.

Aaron perked at his name, and turned his head to face Hamilton. He raised an eyebrow at the younger male. “Yes, Hamilton?” He pursed his lips in thought, scanning the other males body language. He decided that maybe he was making Alexander uncomfortable. He moved his arm away from the younger of the two. 

While waiting for Alexander’s answer he also scooted away. He didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable. He chewed softly on his bottom lip. When has he ever thought of Alexander more than a rival. He was starting to think that the idea to come watch this child’s movie was a (wonderful) mistake.

He opened his mouth to speak, yet once again clamped it shut. God - how idiotic was he? What in the world was he even going to say? 'Hey, you're making my face really hot and there's butterflies in my stomach because of you, can you stop?'? Alexander slowly and nervously ran his fingers through his long, wavy hair, a tiny sigh passing his lips before he forced a smile and snatched a piece of popcorn from the bowl, in which contained very little popcorn at this point.

Alexander shrugged and let out a tiny, rather quiet, dose of laughter before he flicked the piece of popcorn, this time hitting his nose. Perhaps more popcorn would distract him from whatever the hell he intended to try to say and do prior to. "Boop" he chuckled.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Aaron pretended to be annoyed by it, but in all honesty it was one of the cutest things he’s seen Hamilton done. Well after Alexander’s adorable smile when he when’s an argument, when he’s out of words (which is rare), oh and it can’t top when Alexander is deep in concentration writing. 

Aaron’s heart was beating a bit faster, he could feel his face heating up, and his body had become stiff. He didn’t know what to do.

“A-Alexander.” His voice had cracked, but he coughed to disguise the noise. He spoke meekly this time. “Do you have any water..?”

Alexander's smile widened slightly at Aaron's seemingly annoyed reaction - however, he didn't simply dismiss it afterwards and turn his attention back towards the the idiotic movie that played on the television (he was feeling quite tempted to turn it off and find something else to do, actually). His deep brown gaze instead remained on Aaron, and once he received no verbal response and saw barely any movement from the older, he was struck by confusion and the tiniest bit of concern. "Aaron?" He questioned, going to gently place his hand on his arm, only to then be cut off and somewhat spooked by the sudden speech.

"Hm-oh! Yeah, of course. I'll go get you some." With that, the brown haired male stood himself up and retreated to the kitchen, automatically flipping the light switch up as he entered.

With Alexander gone his body relaxed, he untangled his messy thoughts. Usually he’d have his mind straight, and on a set goal. Although all of that changed, with Alexander. Images of Hamilton flooded his mind, when ever the other male did something cute around him it was like his whole world would crumble slightly. Alexander changed all of Aaron’s philosophies on life, but as well as stun him with how smart, and beautiful he was. Great now Burr was a blushing mess again. It almost made him angry how Alex could get him worked up with a single action.

Aaron tried to compose himself, (which didn’t work) for when the younger male returned with the water.

Alexander approached the refrigerator, swiftly pulling open the door before he leaned down to get a water bottle - only to then find that there was no more. He furrowed his brows slightly before he shut the door and turned his gaze up towards the top of the fridge, finding a pack of water bottles at the top. "For shit's sake..." he mumbled. He was far too tiny to reach the top of the fridge, so his only option was to climb up on the counter.

He pressed his hands against the counter and hopped up, his knees banging against the cold marble counter before he stood up and pulled a bottle out from the others, causing a few to fall and hit the ground - as in, all of them to fall and hit the ground. "Fuck!" He gasped.

Aaron perked hearing a swear from kitchen. He stood and paced quickly into the kitchen. “Hamilton?” He muttered meekly. He was still a frantic mess of thoughts. Burr walked in seeing a mess of water bottles. He giggled a bit. His mind moved away from thoughts from Alexander, with the mess now in front of him.

He started to pick the bottles up, and tried to make a pun over the situation at hand. “Water you doing-“

Alexander flinched slightly at the sudden voice, his body tensing immensely before he shifted his gaze towards Aaron. "I-I was just trying to get you a bottle of water from the top of the refrigerator, since there was none left inside, and-"

He paused.

Did he just ask 'water you doing?'

The younger scrunched his nose up momentarily in distaste at Aaron's terrible pun towards the situation the immigrant had gotten himself into. He tightened his grasp around the somewhat warm water bottle before he threw it at the other male's arm. "Never make a pun ever again, you idiot." He couldn't help but laugh.

“Waterever. Water aboat this pun dew you like it?” Aaron held back his laughter, and continued picking up the water bottles. With a couple in his hands he set them on to the counter. He tried to stop grinning from ear to ear as well, but failed.

He started picking up another round of water bottles. “My puns are H2 Out of this world Alexander. You can’t stop me.” He watched Hamilton and continued picking up the water bottles.  
Alexander's hand quickly flew up to cover his mouth, or more so the smile that threatened to grace his face due to how silly and overall idiotic Aaron's water puns were. He /refused/ to laugh at them, and hoped that covering his mouth would stop him from suddenly bursting out in laughter. Although he hated the jokes that practically spilled from the older's mouth, he felt somewhat glad that all of the water bottles had dropped to the floor.

With slight hesitation, he shifted in his spot on the counter, his legs now dangling and slowly swinging back and forth before he finally pulled his hand away from his mouth. A small smirk graced his face now, although the corners of his mouth would occasionally twitch upwards. "What will shut thou up?" He questioned.

 

“Don’t be such a beach Alexander.” Oh Aaron had just began. He finished picking up the water bottles and walked in front of Alexander. “It’s quite /shallow/“ he kept grinning from ear to ear. “Any way I’m not /tide/ of my puns yet.”

Aaron leaned closer to Alexander. “Dew you hate my puns? If I don’t stop please do get a seazure-“

Now, Alexander was getting quite annoyed with the continuous puns. He tilted his head slightly to the side and furrowed his brows, his smirk fading slightly as the jokes continued and continued on. God, he needed to shut the /hell/ up, or the immigrant was going to scream. However, he remained silent, simply considering how in the world he could make him stop, at least momentarily. There were fruits right beside him - he could shove an apple into his mouth, or he could punch or pinch his arm-

Scratch those ideas. He had a brilliant one.

With barely little hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Aaron's own, the intimate action somewhat rough and not very long lasting before he pulled away. "Shut up."

Oh and that shut Aaron up for sure. All the thoughts from early came crashing down. He was stunned and frozen in spot. He closed his eyes trying to sort his thoughts. He remained this way for a little bit, but it felt like an eternity. 

He let out a deep breath, composer just slightly out of his grasp. He repeated the saying in his head he told himself when everything else was crashing down. ‘I am the only thing I can control’ 

He blurted out trying to explain himself, but only three words came out of his mouth. “I love you.”

The younger smiled softly, yet it was immediately forced away by the sudden sinking feeling of his heart, and the fear that struck him. What had he just done? No - he kissed Aaron. He kissed Aaron and he desperately wanted to do it again. He as well went to explain his actions, yet was almost immediately cut off by the man whom he had just kissed out of the blue.

He loved him?

Alexander gently bit down onto his bottom lip, a soft, quiet whine coming from him due to the lack of Aaron's lips back against his own. "I love you too," he replied softly before yet another whine passed his lips. "Holy fuck, I love you."

He finally moved pressing Alexander against the counter, and firmly placing his lips against the younger males. The kiss wasn’t as rushed as the last, he basked in the feeling, the bliss of the shorter males warmth.

Then he panicked, they just said I love you to each other. He pulled away from the kiss.

“Watery doing-“


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron struggled not to laugh.

Alexander's breath hitched slightly before he almost immediately relaxed into the kiss. He hesitantly wrapped his legs around the older's waist, his arms as well going to wrap around Aaron's neck, yet he had lost himself in the bliss and surprising pleasure from the kiss before he could actually do so. He began to let out a soft moan into the kiss, only to then be cut off by the sudden separation. At this point, the younger male was hot and flustered, and quite honestly, somewhat needy in a way that he sort of refused to admit.

Aaron could figure that out if he wished to.

Hamilton forced a tiny smile at the quick continuation of the water puns, and he playfully rolled his deep brown eyes. "Watery doing? What do you think?" He whispered.

Aaron started to press kisses along Alexanders jawline. “It’s a serious question Hamilton. What are we doing..” He stopped pressing kisses and started to suck on a particularly sensitive part on the neck. Hoping to leave a hickey. 

He stopped again to speak, but kept his proximity to Alexander. “I thought I hated you two day ago. Now I’m trying to..” he cleared his throat and whispered. “Trying not to fuck you on a kitchen counter.” Burr nibbled softly at Alexander’s skin, something about having an unstoppable force like Alex in his hands turn him on. The thought of dominating the person that challenged him constantly was delightful. “What am I doing..?” He kept his voice below a whisper.

Alexander gently bit down onto his bottom lip at the gentle kisses, a small sigh passing his lips once he released it. Quite truthfully, he did not expect anything from Aaron today. He expected, from what had happened, a continuation of kisses and occasional 'i love you''s or playful gestures - so to suddenly feel Aaron's lips pressed against his neck was quite the surprise...and holy shit, it felt amazing.

The immigrant was already too far gone in the pleasure to even acknowledge the fact that Aaron was simply stated that he hated him two days ago. He finally wrapped his arms around the older's neck, a soft moan passing his lips before he began to slowly grind up against him. "God...please, please do..." he moaned out.

Aaron chuckled softly, and started to grind back against the immigrant. He continued to nip at the younger males skin below him, muttering words in between kisses and bites. 

He was addicted to feeling of Alexander, and he wanted more.

Aaron stopped and started to speak again. He wasn’t sure how far they were taking this, but he knew he never wanted to stop. “Do you want move to your bedroom?”

Alexander sharply, although quietly, inhaled at the returned motion, which only made the younger /that/ much more turned on. Soft moans passed his lips at the continuation of the kisses and bites to his neck - and along with the grinding against him? He would already shudder and occasionally stop his own small movements, for it already felt as though it were far too much. 

And oh god, did he want more of it.


End file.
